


Каркаде

by Evichii



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Crack, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Humor, Kinks, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Second-Hand Embarrassment
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27072610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evichii/pseuds/Evichii
Summary: — Предложи уже ему встречаться, а то от сексуального напряжения между вами ледники в Арктике тают. Не бережёшь себя — побереги природу!
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)





	Каркаде

**Author's Note:**

> **Примечания:**  
>  Написано для Russian Sheith Zine  
> твиттер: @[rusheithzine](https://twitter.com/rusheithzine)
> 
> **Оригинальная публикация:**  
> [Фикбук](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9678893)

Когда Широ открывает глаза, постель рядом с ним пуста.

В комнате холодно. Приближающаяся с каждым днём зима не щадит тонкие стены квартиры, и приходится нырнуть в плюшевые тапочки, чтобы не примёрзнуть ступнями к полу. На кухне его ждёт чайник и барахлящий обогреватель, уже давно готовый отправиться на кладбище к собратьям и уступить место кому-то посовременнее, но финансы Широ сподвигают его заниматься технической некромагией: два удара — и вот, уже становится чуточку теплее. Чайник, в отличие от обогревателя, совсем новый, неестественно белый и совсем не подходит к стилю восьмидесятых, в котором обставлена вся съёмная квартира, и Широ плевать. Главное, что теперь горячая вода появляется под рукой буквально за минуту. В дни, как этот, большего и не надо.

Неправда, на самом деле. Потому что напротив него за столом никого нет.

Тёмные бордовые листья на дне прозрачной кружки взмывают вверх, трогают нос запахом чая и фруктов, окрашивают воду в ярко-красный. Губы сами собой растягиваются в улыбке. Не потому, что Широ любит каркаде, и не потому, что Широ любит красный. Он любит _того, кто любит красный_ , и сердце стучит громче от одного напоминания.

За окном льёт дождь. По ощущениям, готовится смыть город под самый фундамент.  
Несмотря на всё это, Широ не думает отпрашиваться со своей подработки. Надевает ботинки, которые вряд ли переживут встречу с первой же лужей, набрасывает на плечи плащ, похожий на те, что носят крутые детективы в старых фильмах, и вооружается зонтом.  
Если во имя любви ему придётся утонуть, то так тому и быть.

***

Вода затекла не только в ботинки. Широ чувствует себя ровно так же, как когда на одной из универских вечеринок они с Мэттом свалились в бассейн, только если в прошлый раз ему было хреново из-за алкоголя, то сейчас из-за погоды. Наверное, это и называют старостью.

Воображаемые или нет, на припаркованный у задней двери красный байк падают солнечные лучи, светятся в стекающих каплях, и Широ светится тоже.  
_Он здесь_.

Не заметив, Широ перепрыгивает все четыре ступеньки сразу, чтобы оказаться в кофейне быстрее. Чтобы не представлять, как байк летел красной молнией, поднимая за собой в воздух брызги и яркие листья, как ветер трепал чёрные волосы, и как…

— Привет. Погода класс, правда?

Говоря это, Кит прочёсывает пальцами влажные пряди, улыбается, _счастливый_ , и Широ ничего не остаётся, как кивнуть.  
Тот выуживает из кармана фартука резинку, зажимает её губами, пока собирает волосы в хвост. Всё это время Широ не дышит. Вымокший до нитки, уставший уже в восемь утра, он оживает, умирает и оживает снова прямо там, на пороге кофейни, и по ощущениям он где-то между нирваной и раем.

— Подожди, — между бровями Кита появляется морщинка, когда он окидывает Широ взглядом, — ты что, без зонта шёл?

С зонтом, но тот остался на улице рядом с байком, кажется. Да и толку от него было мало, если честно.  
Не дав объясниться, Кит упархивает в раздевалку, а затем возвращается с махровым полотенцем, тоже красным.

— Так и простыть можно, — говорит он, вытирая полотенцем волосы Широ. Растерянный, тот наклоняется ниже, чтобы Киту было удобнее. Господь, какие же красивые у него глаза. — Пообещай мне теплее одеваться. И не забывать зонты.

— Хорошо, — отвечает Широ, возможно, слишком быстро. У Кита рдеют щёки.

— Договорились. А теперь марш переодеваться, и кинь шмотки на обогреватель.

— Есть, сэр.

Кит смеётся и пихает его в плечо. Широ смеётся вместе с ним.  
Они смотрят в глаза друг друга дольше, чем принято в приличном обществе.

Так всегда было, с первой их встречи. Мэтт шутил, что это звёзды сошлись — во всех смыслах — а Широ не мог поверить, и до сих пор не может. Не верит, что Кит, такой восхитительный, вообще существует на этом свете. Мало того — работает с ним, отвечает на идиотские смс-ки и улыбается ему так, что всё вокруг перестаёт быть важным.  
Так же, как не мог поверить, Широ не мог желать большего.

— Я, эм, — Кит прячет руки за спину и делает шаг назад, — в зал пока пойду.

— Ага.

— Полотенце тоже кинь сушиться.

— Хорошо.

— Буду тебя ждать.

— Конечно.

Они снова встречаются взглядами, вокруг них в очередной раз замирает время. Широ знает, что рядом с Китом ведёт себя как идиот, и улыбается тоже как идиот, что наталкивает на мысль, что Широ идиот сам по себе, но он идиот счастливый, и его это вполне устраивает. Его устраивает любоваться Китом со стороны, слышать его голос, наблюдать за всем, что он делает, потому что что бы Кит ни делал, это выглядит, как самое настоящее искусство, будь то рисунки на кофе, вождение байка или подвязывание волос.

— Катастрофа ты, а не идиот, — сказал ему Мэтт, когда Широ перебрал первый раз в жизни и добрых два часа рассказывал, какой Кит красивый и замечательный, — предложи уже ему встречаться, а то от сексуального напряжения между вами ледники в Арктике тают. Не бережёшь себя — побереги природу!

Широ тогда так сильно тряс головой, отнекиваясь, что оставил содержимое желудка на полу.

Ни за что. Никогда.  
Нет ни единого шанса, что Кит возьмёт вдруг и влюбится в такого вот идиота. Поэтому Широ живёт моментами, живёт только тогда, когда Кит рядом, и эта та жизнь, которую он бы хотел.  
Другой и не нужно.

Это пятый год, как они подрабатывают баристами, и пятый год, как Широ безнадёжно влюблён.

Кит за стойкой. Протирает кофе-машину, сосредоточенный и обворожительно милый. Сердце подскакивает к горлу, мечется в груди, толкает Широ вперёд, ближе, ещё ближе, пока не оказывается ровно напротив. Не зная, куда деть руки, он складывает их на стойке, а Кит сдувает упавшую на глаза чёлку.  
Широ едва не умирает. Опять.  
Когда Кит наконец-то обращает на Широ внимание, та самая морщинка между бровей разглаживается. _Он улыбается_.

— Ну вот, другое дело. — Кит тянется, чтобы поправить бейджик Широ у лямки фартука. — Теперь можно и клиентов принимать.

— Ага, — в горле сухо, и приходится сглотнуть, — можно.

— Значит, открываемся?

— Да, — наконец-то соображает Широ, — да, конечно, — и идёт переворачивать табличку на двери, после чего встаёт к Киту за стойку.

***

Несмотря на погоду за окном, в зале солнечно.

Кит допивает каркаде, который приготовил себе сам, и мечтательно смотрит куда-то вдаль. Касается красными от чая губами края чашки. Задумавшись, водит указательным пальцем по кромке. Медленно, почти ласково.  
Впервые Широ хочет стать чашкой.

— Не вариант, — выдыхает Кит. Широ вздрагивает, испугавшись, что его мысли читают. — Клиентов мы не дождёмся. По крайней мере пока ливень не закончится.

Кажется, среди белых волос Широ появился один по-настоящему седой.

— В такой дождь все нормальные люди сидят дома, — соглашается он с Китом, успокоившись.

— Ещё время не пиковое.

— Ну да.

— И день будний.

Кит отодвигает чашку в сторону — _спасибо_ — и разворачивается к нему целиком. Широ уверен, что во всём этом есть какой-то подтекст, только вот уловить его он не в состоянии. Тяжело думать, когда Кит так близко.

— Будний, — продолжает соглашаться Широ и поправляет очки, которые надевает для чтения.

— К нам никто не зайдёт в такую погоду, верно?

Тихая музыка с популярной радиостанции смешивается с шумом дождя. Всё вокруг пропитано крепким кофе, отделано чёрным и бежем, но весь мир Широ сужается до места за стойкой. До едва слышного из брошенных наушников рока, кисло-сладкого запаха чая и красной резинки в волосах. До Кита. Который ставит локти на стойку, прогибается в спине и отставляет упругую задницу, над которой дразняще завязан узел фартука.

У рубашки Широ свободный ворот, но он чувствует необходимость расстегнуть минимум две верхние пуговицы. А лучше вообще все.

— Пожалуй? — отвечает он, прочистив горло.

— Получается, мы совсем одни, никто нам не помешает, и я уже подвязал волосы.

Широ не настолько тупой, честно. Не настолько, но прямо сейчас он не может провести линию из точки «А» в точку «Б». Её проводит Кит. Закатывает глаза, хватается за чужую рубашку и тянет на себя, целуя.

Его губы сладкие от чая, и язык сладкий тоже. От жáра Широ и сам тает, как сахар. Растворяется в прикосновениях — страстных, уверенных. Теряет голову, когда Кит отстраняется. Сразу же склоняется обратно, зависимый, но на грудь опускается ладонь.

— Успеется, — смеётся Кит, чмокая Широ в кончик носа, — у меня есть идея получше.

Успеется.  
_У с п е е т с я_.

Широ повторяет это про себя и упускает момент, когда Кит встаёт перед ним на колени и залезает под фартук.

Они на работе, и их смена в самом разгаре. Это непрофессионально — нисколько не — только прикосновения Кита бьют по нервам даже через ткань форменных брюк. Плевать Широ на профессионализм, когда стоит _так_.

— О-ого.

В любимом голосе слышно непривычную хрипотцу. Широ не видит лица Кита. Воображение справляется само. Рисует распахнутые в удивлении глаза. Тёмные как ночь зрачки, затопившие лиловую радужку. Приоткрытые пухлые губы, с которых срывается тяжёлое дыхание. Можно представить, как движется кадык, когда Кит сглатывает слюну.

Зная, что пожалеет об этом, Широ сдвигает в сторону фартук, чтобы видеть.  
Реальность оказывается лучше воображения.

— Нет, серьёзно, вау. — Кит наспех проводит языком по губам, как заворожённый застыв напротив ширинки. — Я ведь даже не начал ещё.

— Это плохо? — спрашивает Широ просто потому, что должен.

Его член сжимают прямо так, через брюки. Кит ведёт большим пальцем по стволу, от основания до головки и обратно, а Широ видит звёзды в глазах напротив.

— Это охренительно.

С пуговицей и ширинкой Кит расправляется быстро. Стягивает брюки до колен, медлит с бельём — наверное, хотел подразнить Широ ещё немного, но потом передумал — и в конце концов его тянет вниз тоже.

Кита хочется касаться. Перед этим нельзя устоять в принципе, и это попросту невозможно, когда тот стоит на коленях, такой открытый. Отдаёт всего себя и берёт всё, что Широ ему даёт. Позволяет члену скользить по языку, смыкает губы так плотно, что можно забыть, как дышать.  
Как же хочется.  
У Широ есть выбор между рукой, скованной металлом, и настоящей, из плоти и крови. Первый вариант разумнее и в какой-то степени безопаснее. Разумнее, только Широ запускает в волосы Кита руку настоящую, а металлической вцепляется в столешницу, прекрасно понимая, что оставит на ней царапины.  
К чёрту мебель. Всё и всех к чёрту, когда ему так _хорошо_ и когда Кит отсасывает так, что Широ забывает своё имя.

Ему быстро напоминают.

— Широ! Утречка, только никакое оно не доброе. Погода отстой просто.

Мэтт пытается стрясти с волос воду, пока идёт к стойке, за которой Широ бледнеет от ужаса.

Им нужно прекратить, прямо сейчас нужно. Кит может соврать, что завязывал шнурки или что-то такое, а Широ, что просто неважно себя чувствует (хоть на самом деле всё с точностью до наоборот).  
Только вот Кит не прекращает — всего лишь делает паузу. Смотрит на Широ снизу вверх, не выпуская его член изо рта. Вскидывает бровь, будто спрашивая, продолжить ему или нет.

От Широ требуется всего лишь подать знак. Потянуть волосы Кита назад, едва заметно покачать головой, да что там — хватит даже упрекающего взгляда.  
Широ не делает ничего из этого. Кит воспринимает это по-своему.

— Д-да, и правда. Льёт как из ведра, — сложно говорить, когда язык издевательски скользит по головке, но Широ справляется. — Ты тут каким ветром?

— Решил заскочить за кофе. Я усну на паре у Корана прямо во время зачитывания доклада, если не волью в себя латте с тройным сахаром, а лучше тебя его никто не делает. Разве что Кит. Где он, кстати? Хоть поздороваюсь.

Рот Кита слишком занят, чтобы ответить Мэтту. Взгляд Кита направлен только на Широ — бросает ему вызов, проверяет, как много он может выдержать. Руки Кита сжимают и мнут чужую задницу, пока рука Широ продолжает портить столешницу.

— Он у чёрного входа.

Кит хрипит, а Широ соображает толкнуть локтем бутылки с сиропами.

— А, — воодушевляется Мэтт, — с байком возится?

— Ну.

Широ опускает взгляд вниз. Всего секунду любуется тем, как губы Кита скользят по его члену.

— Да. _С большим красным байком_.

В отместку Кит щипает его под коленом.

— Не завидую, в такую погоду-то. Так что с латте?

— Сейчас, минутку.

Широ довольно ясно дают понять, что так просто он не отделается. Кит обхватывает крепкие бедра одной рукой, продолжая дрочить блестящий от слюны член другой.

Кряхтение кофе-машины сотрясает стены кофейни — Широ едва разбирает, что ему рассказывает Мэтт. Ситуацией пользуется и Кит. Втягивает щёки, больше не боясь быть услышанным, берёт глубже, немного хрипит, когда насаживается на член до конца, пропуская его в горло.

 _Господь всемогущий_.

Адреналин бьёт по всем чувствам сразу. Сердце сейчас выпрыгнет из груди, кажется, или остановится и больше никогда не запустится вновь, и Широ всё равно. Под веками искрит, он не ощущает ничего, кроме горячего рта Кита, и это — лучшее, что с ним случалось.  
Он не знает, как держится, не знает, как приготовил латте и как умудрился поставить его на стол, не пролив. Не знает, откуда у него столько сил терпеть и почему не кончил как только увидел перед собой Кита на коленях.

— Как всегда отличный латте, — наверное, Мэтт сказал примерно это; Широ слышит только собственный пульс. После длинного выдоха он всё же начинает различать слова и звуки, а главное — встревоженное лицо Мэтта. — Чувак, ты как вообще? Не заболел? Выглядишь…

— Простыл, наверное. — Хриплый голос даже не приходится имитировать, но для убедительности Широ ещё и кашляет.

— Может, скорую вызвать?

— Нет! — Кажется, это треснуло дерево столешницы. — Мне не настолько плохо. Обо мне… есть кому позаботиться.

— А, ну да, Кит же здесь. Тогда я спокоен.

Мэтт оставляет деньги за кофе и, отсалютовав стаканчиком, идёт к двери.  
Прежде, чем выйти, он оборачивается:

— В следующий раз лучше болейте дома, оба.

Широ стыдно. Ужасно стыдно, но теперь он наконец-то может кончить и рухнуть грудью на стойку, обессиленный.  
Он лежит так с закрытыми глазами какое-то время. Чувствует, как Кит сглатывает всё без остатка, выпускает его член изо рта, подтягивает бельё, выбирается и застёгивает на Широ брюки, после чего прижимается сзади. Обнимает его со спины, целует в плечо, поглаживает по предплечьям, и в каждом его прикосновении нежности столько, что Широ готов взорваться от своих чувств к нему.

— Эй, ты как там? — спрашивает Кит шёпотом, будто их кто-то может услышать. — Я просто хотел загладить свою вину за утро. Коран и меня дёрнул: сказал приехать к семи насчёт диплома, а я не хотел тебя будить.

— Всё нормально. — Широ осторожно выпрямляется и поворачивается к Киту лицом, чтобы поймать его в объятья. — Но в следующий раз лучше буди.

— Ты так сладко спал. К тому же, если бы я тебя разбудил, то точно опоздал бы.

Это правда. Утренний секс с Китом — то, ради чего стоит жить.

— Всё точно в порядке? — хмурится Кит, сдвигая белую чёлку. — Когда ты трахал меня в раздевалке, мне показалось, что тебе _понравилось_ , и если я попробую…

— Нет-нет-нет, мне всё понравилось, просто… Нам надо извиниться перед Мэттом, наверное. Господи, я едва не кончил при нём.

— Он чуть не поймал нас в своей ванной, когда ты отсасывал мне во время хэллоуиновской вечеринки. Не думаю, что он сильно удивился сегодня.

— Кит.

— Знаю, знаю. Куплю ему пива в качестве моральной компенсации. Идёт?

Кит целует его в губы, и Широ дрожит от восторга. Прислоняется лбом ко лбу, выдыхая. Собравшись с силами, признаётся:

— Люблю тебя.

— И я тебя люблю.

Перед глазами плывёт от собирающихся слёз, и Кит, заметив, тут же целует щёки.

— Ты чего?

— Всё ещё не верю, что это правда.

— Широ. Мы четыре года вместе. У нас свадьба через два месяца, — Кит показывает ему руку с помолвочным кольцом. — Конечно же я тебя люблю, о чём речь вообще?

— Ты такой… замечательный. Сложно представить, что ты и правда мой.

Кит заглядывает за плечо Широ и, усмехнувшись, снова смотрит в глаза.

— Мэтт перевернул табличку, когда уходил, так что технически мы закрыты. Хочешь пару доказательств?

Он прижимается ближе, и не почувствовать стояк невозможно.  
Широ сглатывает слюну.

— Купим ему целый ящик пива.


End file.
